Prussia
Prussia is a name that was originally called the German province, later called "East Prussia". The region is named after the Prussian Aborigines of Baltic origin. Description Appearance Typically shown wearing a Prussian-German military uniform (1856) with the flag of Prussia (1892-1918) as his skin. The Iron Cross usually shows up somewhere on his outfit. He has a eye-patch with the eagle on it, that covers his left eye. Personality Prussia is an rough-around-the-edges character but usually courteous. Prussia is known to be provocative and an "annoyance" to most of his enemies. However, Prussia has generated and shared unique social achievements that reside in most Western countries today. This is usually associated with the studies and development of Prussia on the tradition of the Holy Roman Empire. Interests Fighting, Hunting Flag meaning Other symbols The Iron Cross, a military decoration created by King Frederick William III in 1813, was also commonly associated with this country. History Prussia, German Preussen, Polish Prusy, in European history, any of certain areas of eastern and central Europe, respectively the land of the Prussians on the southeastern coast of the Baltic Sea, which came under Polish and German rule in the Middle Ages; the kingdom ruled from 1701 by the German Hohenzollern dynasty, including Prussia and Brandenburg, with Berlin as its capital, which seized much of northern Germany and western Poland in the 18th and 19th centuries and united Germany under its leadership in 1871; and the (state) created after the fall of the Hohenzollerns in 1918, which included most of their former kingdom and which was abolished by the Allies in 1947 as part of the political reorganization of Germany after its defeat in World War II. The original Prussians, mainly hunters and cattle breeders, spoke a language belonging to the Baltic group of the Indo-European language family. These early Prussians were related to the Latvians and Lithuanians and lived in tribes in the then heavily forested region between the lower Vistula and Neman rivers. Their social organization was loose—although some elements of stratified society can be traced—and they were pagans. Early attempts to convert the Prussians to Christianity—notably those made by Saint Adalbertand Saint Bruno of Querfurt at the turn of the 11th century—were unsuccessful. In the 13th century, however, the Prussians were conquered and Christianized by the German-speaking knights of the Teutonic Order, which had been awarded Prussian lands by the Polish duke Conrad of Mazovia for help against Prussian incursions. The Prussian countryside was subdued, castles were built for German nobility, and many German peasants were settled there to farm the land. By the middle of the 14th century, the majority of the inhabitants of Prussia were German-speaking, though the Old Prussian language did not die out until the 17th century. By the 17th century the indigenous population was thoroughly assimilated. The latter part of the 14th century was characterized in eastern Europe by a strong reaction among Slavs and Balts against the Germans. Poland and Lithuania formed their first dynastic union in 1386 and, in the 15th century, defeated the Teutonic Knights in a series of wars. By the Second Treaty of Toruń (1466) the Polish crown acquired direct sovereignty over the Teutonic Order’s former possessions to the west of the lower Vistula River, together with the Kulmerland (or Chełmno district) and Ermland (Warmia) to the east; and that part of Prussia east of the Vistula River (i.e., East Prussia) was left to the order only on condition that the grand, or high, master should hold it as fief of the Polish crown. The lands along the Vistula, under Polish sovereignty, became known as Royal Prussia; thus a wedge of predominantly Polish-speaking territory came to be consolidated between German-speaking East Prussia and the German Reich to the west. Ducal Prussia And The Kingdom Of Prussia, To 1786 The Teutonic Order’s last grand master in Prussia, Albert of Hohenzollern, became a Lutheran and, in 1525, secularized his fief, which he transformed into a duchy for himself. Thereafter until 1701 this territory (i.e., East Prussia) was known as Ducal Prussia. When Albert’s son and successor, Albert Frederick, died sonless in 1618, the duchy passed to his eldest daughter’s husband, the Hohenzollern elector of Brandenburg, John Sigismund The union of Ducal Prussia with Brandenburg was fundamental to the rise of the Hohenzollern monarchy to the rank of a great power in Europe. John Sigismund’s grandson Frederick William of Brandenburg, the Great Elector (reigned 1640–88), obtained by military intervention in the Swedish-Polish War of 1655–60 and by diplomacy at the Peace of Oliva (1660) the ending of Poland’s suzerainty over Ducal Prussia. This made the Hohenzollerns sovereign over Ducal Prussia, whereas Brandenburg and their other German territories were still nominally parts of the Reich under the theoretical suzerainty of the Holy Roman emperor. Frederick William was also able to set up a centralized administration in Prussia and to wrest control of the duchy’s financial resources from the nobility. The most significant achievement of the Great Elector’s son Frederick (reigned 1688–1713) was to secure the royal dignity for himself as Frederick I, king in Prussia, crowning himself at Königsberg (now Kaliningrad, Russia) on January 18, 1701. Thereafter, the other Hohenzollern possessions, though theoretically remaining within the German Reich and under the ultimate overlordship of the Holy Roman emperor, soon came to be treated in practice rather as belonging to the Prussian kingdom than as distinct from it. Frederick I’s son Frederick William I began his reign in 1713 shortly before the conclusion of the Treaty of Utrecht, which assigned to him not only the so-called Upper Quarter of Geldern on the Meuse River but also the principality of Neuchâtel and Valengin on the border of France and Switzerland. Through participation in the Second Northern War, he further acquired much of western Pomerania (1720). Frederick William I endowed the Prussian state with its military and bureaucratic character. He raised the army to 80,000 men (equivalent to 4 percent of the population) and geared the whole organization of the state to the military machine. One half of his army consisted of hired foreigners. The other half was recruited from the king’s own subjects on the basis of the “canton system,” which made all young men of the lower classes—mostly peasants—liable for military service. While the upper bourgeoisie was exempted from military service, the nobles were under a moral obligation, which the king repeatedly emphasized, to serve in the officers’ corps. The close coordination of military, financial, and economic affairs was complemented by Frederick William I’s reorganization of the administrative system, and he came to control the whole life of the state. His autocratic temperament and his fanatical addiction to work found expression in complete absolutism. To his son and successor, Frederick II (the Great), he left the best-trained army in Europe, a financial reserve of 8,000,000 thalers, productive domains, provinces developed through large-scale colonization (particularly East Prussia), and a hardworking, thrifty, conscientiousbureaucracy. Frederick II (reigned 1740–86) put the newly realized strength of the Prussian state at the service of an ambitious but risky foreign policy. Hailed by Voltaireas “the philosopher king” personifying the Enlightenment and its ideal of peace, Frederick astonished Europe within seven months of his accession to the throne by invading Silesia in December 1740. This bold stroke precipitated the War of the Austrian Succession, and the Austro-Prussian Silesian Warscontinued, with uneasy intermissions, until the end of the Seven Years’ War in 1763. Silesia, a rich province with many flourishing towns and an advanced economy, was an important acquisition for Prussia. Frederick’s wars not only established his personal reputation as a military genius but also won recognition for Prussia as one of the Great Powers. Besides Silesia, Frederick also acquired East Frisia on the North Sea coast, and later, at the First Partition of Poland in 1772, he obtained West Prussia, that is, Polish Royal Prussia, thus forming a territorial link between East (Ducal) Prussia and the rest of his domains to the west. Frederick made no substantial changes in the administrative system as organized by his father, but he did effect improvements in the judicial and educational systems and in the promotion of the arts and sciences. The freedom of conscience that Frederick instituted was the product not merely of his own skeptical indifference to religious questions but also of a deliberate intention to bring the various churches together for the benefit of the state and to allow more scope to the large Roman Catholic minority of his subjects in relation both to the Protestant majority and to the Evangelical establishment. The French Revolutionary And Napoleonic Period Frederick William II (reigned 1786–97) was not nearly so successful a ruler as his uncle. Although he purchased the margravates of Ansbach and Bayreuthin southern Germany and obtained a far larger territory in the east through the Second and Third Partitions of Poland, he had no success against the armies of Revolutionary France. By the Peace of Basel (1795), he consented to France’s eventual annexation of the German lands west of the Rhine. Moreover, Frederick William’s management of the Prussian economy was less prudent than his predecessor’s and finally brought the state’s finances into disorder. His son, Frederick William III (reigned 1797–1840), pursued at first a foreign policy of caution and neutrality with respect to France and Napoleon I, and, when at last he went to war in 1806, it was too late to avert catastrophe. Napoleon’s overwhelming defeat of the Prussians in the battle of Jena was followed by the rapid collapse of the state. By the Treaty of Tilsit (1807) the king ceded all his possessions west of the Elbe River and all that had been gained under the Second and Third Partitions of Poland, together with the southern part of what had been gained under the First, so that the monarchy was reduced to Brandenburg, Silesia, the Pomeranian provinces, northern West Prussia (without Danzig Gdańsk, Poland), and East Prussia. Moreover, the state was required to pay an exorbitant contribution to Napoleon’s finances and to accept a French occupation of much of its territory.The backwardness of Prussia was revealed by the disaster of 1806. Administrative, social, and military reforms were clearly overdue, and the king’s chief minister, Karl Stein, seized the opportunity to introduce them. His basic idea was to evoke a positive consciousness of solidarity with the state by allowing the citizens to take a more active part in public affairs. This idea underlay the emancipation of the serfs (begun in 1807), the measures for local self-government, and the reshaping of the central government. Even after Stein was dismissed from office at Napoleon’s behest in November 1808, the work of reform continued under Karl von Hardenberg, Prussia’s chancellor of state, or prime minister, from 1810. Among educated groups, meanwhile, the Napoleonic domination of Europewas provoking an upsurge of national sentiment, which was felt in Prussia no less strongly than in the other German states and was eventually to manifestitself in the War of Liberation (1813–14). The reform of the Prussian army was begun by Gerhard von Scharnhorst, who thus prepared it for the part that it was to play. At the same time, the Romantic movement in the intellectual and artistic fields further stimulated patriotism and the cult of liberty, to the service of which it even brought its interpretation of history. The foundation, in 1809, of the Friedrich Wilhelm University in Berlin, with Wilhelm von Humboldt as its chief promoter, affirmed Prussia’s spirit in the aftermath of defeat. Hardenberg adroitly steered Prussia through the difficulties of 1812, when Prussia and Austria, in enforced alliance with France, participated in Napoleon’s attack on Russia. Napoleon’s retreat from Moscow was the signal for a rising against the French. The Prussian army, with Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher and August Neidhardt von Gneisenau as its leaders, took a major part in the Battle of Leipzig, in the campaign of 1814 in France, and in the Battle of Waterloo in 1815.The Congress of Vienna (1814–15) did not restore Ostfriesland, Lingen, Hildesheim, Ansbach, or Bayreuth to Prussia, and the latter recovered nothing of its gains under the Third Partition of Poland and regained only Danzig and a few other towns under the Second. But the rest of what Prussia had possessed in 1803 was restored practically entirely by the Congress, with considerable additions of new territory. This new territory comprised areas taken from the kingdom of Saxony, which were merged with older Prussian territories on the west bank of the lower Elbe to form the Prussian province of Saxony; areas west and east of the Rhine River, which were merged with older Prussian territories to form the Prussian Rhine province and the province of Westphalia; and the formerly Swedish part of Vorpommern, with Rügen Island, which was merged with the rest of the Pomeranian territory to form the province of Pomerania, or Pommern. Moreover, by the Peace of Paris (1815), France ceded Saarlouis and Saarbrücken to Prussia, which incorporated them in the Rhine province. Thus, after 1815 Prussia stretched uninterrupted from the Neman River in the east to the Elbe River in the west, and west of the Elbe it possessed large (if discontinuous) territories in western Germany. With its major territorial axis shifted from eastern Europe to western and central Germany, Prussia was henceforth the only great power with a predominantly German-speaking population. It was thus Austria’s potential rival for hegemony in the German Confederation (Deutscher Bund), which the Congress also created. The Kingdom From 1815 To 1918 The reforming impulse flagged after 1815. Frederick William III promised in May 1815 to introduce a constitution but failed to carry out his promise, and the army lost much of its new spirit. By contrast, the Prussian educational system remained the best in Europe, the University of Berlin in particular enjoying an unrivaled reputation. The major parts of the kingdom’s western provinces, however, had never been Prussian before and, being mainly Roman Catholic, were alien to Prussia in outlook. This often produced a fierce conflict between church and state. The Prussian bureaucracy established a high standard of efficiency and honesty that was at this time unique in Europe. In 1818 a simplified tariff, with moderate customs dues, was introduced for the entire kingdom; and this tariff became the basis for the Zollverein (Customs Union) established in 1834, which by 1852 included all the German states except Austria and Hamburg. Frederick William IV (reigned 1840–61), a romantic, aspired to revive in Prussia his imaginary conception of the Middle Ages. He ended the conflict with the Roman Catholic church, and in 1844 he actually attended the celebrations that marked the completion, after many centuries, of the Cologne Cathedral—the first king of Prussia to enter a Roman Catholic building. Although opposed to modern constitutionalism, he aspired to create Estates of the Realm on a medieval pattern. He sponsored a national Diet and then abandoned it.In March 1848 revolution broke out in Germany, inspired by the February revolution in France. Although the Prussian army might have been able to repress the insurrection, the king withdrew the army from Berlin on March 19 and put himself at the head of the revolution. A liberal government was established, and a Constituent Assembly was summoned, but the liberal moves were abortive. The army reoccupied Berlin, and in December the Assembly was dissolved. The king finally imposed a constitution by decree in February 1850, a constitution which was to survive unchanged until 1918. Prussia received a parliament with two chambers. The First, or Upper, Chamber, officially named the Herrenhaus (House of Lords) in 1854, was composed of representatives of the great landed proprietors and of the large towns, and of members nominated by the king, some for life and some with hereditary right. The Second, or Lower, Chamber was elected by all taxpayers, divided into three classes according to the taxes paid. The king appointed the ministers, but it was difficult for them to govern against the express wish of the chambers. The constitution appeared inadequate by contemporary liberal standards, but its retention in the years of reaction after 1850 gave Prussia a higher standing than Austria in liberal eyes. During the Revolution of 1848 Frederick William IV aspired to lead the movement for German unification and had even been tempted to accept the German imperial crown, which was offered to him by a delegation from the Frankfurt Assembly on April 3, 1849. He was dissuaded with difficulty by his conservative advisers, but he did thereafter try to establish the so-called Erfurt Union, a union of the German states without Austria. In 1850 Austria challenged this union, and Prussia was obliged to abandon its ambitions by the Punctation of Olmütz (November 29, 1850). After Frederick William IV was incapacitated by a stroke in 1857, his brother took over as regent in 1858 and became king as William I on Frederick William IV’s death in 1861. William I appointed a liberal ministry under Karl Anton, prince of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen, a Roman Catholic, and for nearly four years Prussia experienced the so-called New Era, during which it was hoped that Prussia would win the leadership of Germany by the force of moral example. But dispute soon arose between the king and the chambers over budgets and taxes for the army. Otto von Bismarck, who was appointed minister-president in September 1862, devised an ingenious theory. The constitution provided that the budget should be agreed between the two chambers and the king. Bismarck argued that, since the Lower Chamber had failed to agree with the Upper and with the king, there was “a gap in the constitution”; and he claimed that it was the king’s duty to spend money without a budget until agreement was reached. The government got its money. During the crisis of 1863–64 over the Schleswig-Holstein question, the Lower Chamber persisted in rejecting the military budget, but this did not prevent Prussia’s going to war against Denmark. It was Prussia’s Seven Weeks’ War against Austria in 1866 that ended the constitutional crisis. Bismarck apologized for the illegal expenditure of money, and in September the two chambers passed an Act of Indemnity.The Danish War of 1864 led to an Austro-Prussian condominium over Schleswig-Holstein. The Seven Weeks’ War was followed by the annexation not only of Schleswig-Holstein but also of Hanover, Electoral Hesse, Nassau, and Frankfurt am Main to Prussia, which now extended across the northern two-thirds of Germany and contained two-thirds of Germany’s population. The Franco-German War of 1870–71 established Prussia as the leading state in the imperial German Reich. William I of Prussia became German emperor on January 18, 1871. Subsequently, the Prussian army absorbed the other German armed forces, except the Bavarian army, which remained autonomous in peacetime. Bismarck combined the offices of imperial chancellor and Prussian minister-president, and Prussia’s history merged largely into that of the German empire.Germany’s defeat at the end of World War I and the overthrow of the empire and the Prussian monarchy also ended Prussia’s supremacy. Prussia—which lost part of Silesia, Posen, West Prussia, Danzig, Memel, northern Schleswig, some small areas on the Belgian frontier, and the Saar district as a result of the Treaty of Versailles or the ensuing plebiscites—became a under the Weimar Republic, with more-restricted powers than before and with little influence on the government of the Reich. After the rise to power of Adolf Hitler in 1933, the Prussian constitution was set aside and the legislature abolished, though Prussia remained a unit for administrative purposes. The Final Days In 1945, after defeat in World War II, Germany came under the control of the victorious allies—the United Kingdom, the United States, the Soviet Union, and France. Northern East Prussia was annexed by the Soviet Union; the rest of the east of the Oder-Neisse Line was transferred to Poland; and the remainder was divided between the Soviet, British, and French zones of occupation. One of the few acts of the Allied Control Council was the formal abolition of Prussia on February 25, 1947. Relationships Friends * Austria-Hungary * Kingdom of Denmark and Norway * Kingdom of Italy * Spanish Empire (fiancee) * Swedish Empire Neutral * British Empire * Dutch Empire (Prussia's daughter with Spain) * Portuguese Empire * Russian Empire * United States Enemies * First French Empire * Ottoman Empire * Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth * Second French Empire Past Versions * Holy Roman Empire Future Versions * German Empire References ru:Пруссия pl:Prussia Category:Characters Category:Former Countries Category:Everything Category:Germanic Countries Category:Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Central Europe Category:Western Europe